Broken Smile
by amothershed
Summary: Claire Wheeler, Greek Council President at Monsters University seemed like she had it all but a scarring past has led her to make bad descions that could ruin her reputation at the school and even her future.
1. Chapter 1

Claire Wheeler seemed like she had it all, she was president of the Greek Coucil at Monsters Univerisity, she was dating the most popular guy in school Brock Pearson. Yet, she was still unhappy. She was always depressed, but no one could figure out why. Other than the fact that Claire never really had a childhood, was only one of the factors that led her to her chronic depression. She didn't have much friends other than her boyfriend Brock. She was not much a social person so she never made an attempt to make friends. She was into college though she was finally getting accepted in life she thought of it as her escape. Everyday was a struggle for Claire, she wasn't the prettiest, the most talented or even the smartest and it took a toll on her self-esteem. She loved her boyfriend Brock; however, she felt like she didn't deserve a boyfriend. She detested girls like Carrie Williams and Brittany Davis because they were always so "annoying and too high-maintenance" as she would put it.

Claire would spend most of her nights listening to screamo music in the dark and smoke her bong. She would do this alone, no one knew about this not even her boyfriend. She would do this in hiding because she didn't want to ruin her reputation amongst the college. She filled her bong with cannabis and other illegal drugs that she could find. Every night she would get high on these drugs and forget about her problems for a while. She knew it was bad for her but she didn't care the drugs were consuming her life. Instead of trying to get help, she'd rather get high off ofillegal drugs that made her happy temporarily.

She would cry herself to sleep every night becaue she was so fed up with her life. What was a girl to do? She was abused for most of her childhood and now she is older and supposed to take on the responsibilities of an adult. She stopped talking to her parents at the age of twelve and ran away. She was homeless until she was taken into custody by monster child services.

"STOP IT! STOP HURTING ME"! She sobbed in her sleep while she had recurring nightmares. She would lie awake just to not have nightmares anymore. Every night was a struggle, her nightmares were just like bad memories of her abusive childhood part of the reasons she would stay awake and get high than try and sleep. "Make it go away..." she cried. "MAKE IT STOP"! she screamed.

"Claire"? A voice came from the hallway of the dorms. "LEAVE ME ALONE"! she screamed through the tears. But the voice on the other side wouldn't back down. "Claire, what happened"? the mysterious voice asked. "Nothing" she replied. "Let me in" the mysterious voice requested. Claire went to the door and opened it. Rosie Levin from Eta Hiss Hiss came to the door "What are you doing at my door"? Claire asked. "You were screaming. I wanted to know what happened". Rosie replied. "Nothing, it was just a bad dream". Claire replied unemotionally. "Are you sure it was just a bad dream? Because I hear you every night now". Rosie asked while stating. "I'm fine" Claire lied.

The next morning, Claire hid all of her drug paraphernalia and got ready to face another day. She put on her skirt,her black lace up combat boots, and her "MU" letterman jacket since she was Greek Council president after all. She put on heavy eyeliner on eyes and dark grey eyeshadow. She pulled her purple hair back in a small ponytail, grabbed her things, and headed for her first class of the day.

"Hey look its Claire"! Another student exclaimed while she was walking to her class. "They know my name. Great". She said to herself. "Hey Claire, what can I do to join a sorority"? An eager freshman raced up to her with such enthusiasm that Claire was blown away. "There is several, find one that fits you the best and ask them if you can join". Claire responded "Really it's that easy"? the student asks Claire. "Well pretty much, but you have to wait until Rush Week that's when they are recruiting". Claire responded. "Awesome, when is rush week"? the student asks. "You missed it this semester but next semester it's March 15th-21st". Claire informed her "Okay thanks so much"! The eager student exclaimed "Your very welcome, but I would suggest visiting the houses first, you know, see which one fits you best". Claire responded "Thanks so much, I heard so much about you. They told me to come to you about joining a sorority" The student stated. "Who told you"?! Claire asked with irritability. "Other students, they told me to either talk to you or Brock but you were the first one I saw". The student responded. 'Oh I know because I'm so popular" Claire replied with irony and rolled her eyes. "You must be, because everyone talks about you". The student replied. "Well, it was nice talking to you I must be getting to class". The student stated. "Yeah me too, nice to meet you. Good Day." Claire replied.

Finally, Claire walked into her anthropology class "Good morning Ms. Wheeler" the professor greeted her before she took her seat. "Hello" she greeted him unenthusiastically. "Well now that everyone is here and that I have taken attendance we shall begin our lesson". The professor began talking; however, his words were drowned out by the hallucinations Claire was experiencing. "Stop it"! Claire abruptly shouted in the middle of the lecture. The entire class looked at her like she was crazy. "LEAVE ME ALONE"! she shouted. Suddenly, the class was interupted by Claire's sudden and unexplainable outbursts. "Are you okay"? one of the students asked "Go Away! I HATE YOU"! Claire responded. "I am only trying to help"! one of the students exclaimed "I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP! GO AWAYYYY". Claire screamed and forced herself away from anyone's grasp.

~Claire's Point of View~

_Everything faded to black. Was I dying? Was this what it felt like to die? Nothing in this world or the other world would help me escape my past. Was this how it was supposed to end? I was abusing recreational drugs and this is how I paid for it. I wanted most was what everyone else saw me on the outside, a happy monster that had it all. But everyday I put on a show and pretend that I am fine when I am really not. A scarring past that leaves me the emotional wreck that I am now. I am NOT fine. Why am I not able to accept that? Why can't I be open to anyone about my life? I am too fucking afraid of ruining my reputation at the college that I have led other monsters to believe I had everything. If I was dying my last wish is for Brock to carry on without me, he will be sad but I don't want him to mourn over me. I deserve to die. I brought this all on myself. I am worthless just like my fucking parents told me. Leave me alone to die. I hope no one comes to my funeral. What was happening to me? I was for sure dying. This was peaceful. Not painful, like most of my living days were. Lights were surrounding my face when I beginning to gain consciousness again. Where was I? I begin to ask myself questions that I couldn't wrap my head around. This wasn't heaven and I wasn't dying. I was in a hospital for hell's sake. Why did they even bother? I wasn't even worth saving._

"What happened?! Can anyone give me a fucking answer"?! I asked frustrated at my state-of-being. "Shh" I felt a claw like finger touch my lips. "Claire you were hallucinating then they had to sedate you because you were going nutso". Brock reminded her of the events that led her to this point. "Gee thanks, now everyone in school is going to think I am crazy". I replied still confused at everything. Due to the sedating I was still unaware of everything. "At least you are okay". Brock reassured me that I was going to be fine. "I'm not okay Brock". I replied. "What do you mean you are not okay Claire? You are alive"! Brock asked in shock. "I don't deserve to be alive. I am stupid." I replied bluntly. "Claire, don't be so hard on yourself". Brock said as he tried to comfort me. But nothing he could say or do was making matters better. I was afraid and alone. "If it was your time to leave this world you would have, but you didn't, you woke up and you're talking to me". Brock continued to prove his case. "Yeah, so I've done some things that I am not proud of". I continued. "What do you mean? You are stupendous!" Brock continued to compliment me when all I wanted to do was die in a hole. "You can't say that you don't know my story, you only know what is seen on the outside". I tried to explain to him but he didn't listen to me. "What are you talking about"? Brock asked "I'm a good actress, Brock" I replied without revealing too much. "Well you should join the drama club" Brock teased. "I'm not joking! This whole time I made everyone believe I was fine when I really wasn't". I cried. I was desperate. "Well then, can you tell me what is going on"? Brock asked like the good boyfriend he is. "You won't understand". I replied. "Try me". Brock continued. "I had a dark past. I didn't really have a childhood if you want to call it that. My "parents" would abuse me and call me worthless and say mean things about me that I can't move past. I have nightmares about it each night". I explained. "Claire, that's enough what's in the past, is in the past don't let it ruin your future". Brock tried to explain. "Not when you are having nightmares about it each night, you struggle with it each day, you sit in your room and get high to take away the pain"! I cried. Broke was taken aback at my response. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or betrayed. He had every right to be angry with me, hell this whole college does. They all had faith in me when I never had any faith in myself.

"Why do you do this to yourself"? Brock asked. "Which one. The nightmares or Sitting in my room at night getting high"? I asked. "Sitting in your room getting high"! Brock replied aggravated with my recent actions. "It takes away the pain, It keeps me awake when I don't want to sleep. I get high just to not have nightmares". I replied "So you rather have serious hallucinations and wind up in a hospital than have a nightmare"? Brock asked truly upset with me. "I guess so, but I am not proud of my actions". I replied. I cried at the thought of the entire school finding out. About how everyone would be upset with me. About how it would wind up in the school newspaper's front page. "They can't find out"! I cried "Claire, you have to come clean about everything, they will be upset yes, but you need to show them that they can trust you again". Brock explained. "I guess so". I agreed.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't bring myself to tell the entire school. But Brock was right, if I wanted their trust again, I would have to fess up to my doings and tell everyone that I wasn't in the right place but I am going to get better. Worst of all, If I told Dean Hardscrabble she would not only drop me from Greek Council President, she could expel me and I did'nt want that.

"You don't understand Brock"! I cried frustrated with myself. "What is there to understand"? Brock asked "They don't know the whole story". I explained. "At least you told them, what if you don't tell them and they find out? It's going to be a lot worse". Brock tried to convince me that if I didn't tell them that the price I would pay will be a lot worse. "I'm scared". I whined. "There's nothing to be scared of". Brock reassured me.

That night, I was released from the hospital and brought back to my dorm room. Things were too easy to not go back and smoke from my bong, the bong I relied on for so many nights. I couldn't suffer withdrawal periods, the hallucination I had in class was bad enough. So I brought it out and puffed till my eyes watered and burned. I can't stop. I was addicted.

A knock sounded on the door. "Just a minute"! I shouted and hid my bong and drugs and opened the door. "Claire Wheeler" my name was mentioned then I saw Dean Hardscrabble at the door. "Yes Ma'm". I replied "May I ask why your eyes are bloodshot red"? She asked me with no explanation as to why she came up to my dorm room. "I forgot to put drops in them, may I ask why you came up here"? I replied eager for her to leave as fast as she came. "Something is telling me that I am not falling for that excuse". She wasn't backing away. "What excuse"? I asked still clouded from the drugs. "The excuse you made about not putting eye drops in your eyes". She reminded me. "My eyes were burning". I explained. "Claire Wheeler, I'm giving you one more chance to own up to your mistakes". I was shocked that she found out. My first guess was that Brock told her or she found out somehow. "Did Brock tell you"? I asked. "It doesn't matter how I found out Claire". Dissapointment was in her voice. Without a word I took my bong and my drugs out of hiding and set it on my desk. "There". "Are you aware of what this can do to you"? She asked me. I sighed "Yes. But it's my only escape". I replied as honestly as I could. "Escape from what"? She asked me. "You're asking too much questions"! I exclaimed "If you just explain to me what is going on then I wouldn't be asking so much questions". She reminded me. "Escape from all the pain, I have nightmares of my abusive past and the only way I won't have a nightmare is if I stay up and smoke". I replied. "Claire, this is unacceptable on campus you do know that"? She asked waiting for my response. "Of course I know that's why I was afraid to tell anyone". I replied honestly.

"It's okay I know what's coming next, I am no longer Greek Council President and you will expel me". I stated. She pursed her lips and looked at me with disappointment in her eyes. "I promise I will get help then I can come back as soon as I get better". I pleaded my case. "Claire Wheeler, you ought to be ashamed of yourself, not only have you let me down, you have let your entire class down, your school, the Greek Council, and everyone that believed in you. What a disgrace you have been". I listened to her talk down on me due to my actions. "I can promise you I will get better, and then I will come back to school and finish". I pleaded. "I don't want any promises Claire, I want you to be aware of what happens to you when you take too much of these all at once". She warned me. I stared out the window of my dorm room. She left me to reflect on our conversation.

The next morning I skipped my classes, not to smoke, but to go to the school and apologize to the entire school. I have written my speech and explained everything to the school. I went before them expecting them to be upset with me; however, I got murmurs of gossip spreading from one sorority and fraternity to the next ones. "Hey Claire, Are You Going to Like Quit School Now"? Brittany Davis from Python Nu Kappa asked. "Yeah. Sorta" I replied. Now that this was done, it was time to apologize to Brock the one and only monster I am living for. I knocked on Brock's bedroom door. "Brock"! I called his name. He opened the door while rock music was blasting inside the room. "Could you turn down the music"? I asked. "Okay'. He replied and turn down the stereo. "What is it"? He asked. "I came to apologize for lying to you, for keeping this from you for so long, and betraying my trust". I explained. "You don't have to apologize, Claire" He kissed my lips and made me feel like I was the only girl in the world. "Yes I do, I have disappointed so many monsters I need to go back and make everything right again". I tried to explain to him. "It's okay, you are going to get better everything will be right again once you are better". He tried to reassure me but I wasn't buying into every word that came out of his mouth now.

_The Campus Roar _

_We are very sorry for the recent actions of our Greek Council President, Claire Wheeler. She is suspended indefinitely from the school and the program. She plans to get treatment for her addiction to recreational drugs. _

I was shocked to see my face in the school newspaper. The gossip was going to spread for sure. They could gossip all they wanted, if it weren't for me they wouldn't be in sororities or fraternities in the first place. I was so frustrated with everything. Not only did I betray Brock, but I betrayed the entire Greek Council they all had faith in me. As Hardscrabble said I truly was ashamed of myself. I couldn't afford to lose my reputation at school, seeing this was all I had besides Brock.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The music that played hit home, I was afraid, alone, and most of all the trust I gained I have lost. I am more alone that I ever have been, all this time the drugs kept me company, kept me entertained, kept me sane. The music was more of a soundtrack to getting high off of it. I am determined to get better though.

"Claire, are you ready"? Brock asked. All my bags were packed and I am going to drug rehabilitation "Yes, I am ready" I replied. I was beginning a new start today. "Are they talking about me Brock"? I asked worried about the gossip that was going to spread around campus. "Don't worry about them Claire just worry about getting better". Brock tried to distract me from everything else. "Brock you know they are talking about me, especially those Python Nu Kappa girls". I plugged. "Don't worry about them Claire, they are just spoiled brats". Brock tried to reassure me.

I was leaving everything behind, but it was for a good reason. I could get away from this place anyways. Those Python Nu Kappa girls are a bunch of gossip queens. I will miss the "Scare Games" my favorite part of Greek Council. I'm going to leave here and come back a new person. "Scare Games" will have to go on without me.

Welcome to Rehabiliatation Centers of Monstropolis

"Here we are Claire, don't give up and don't give up until you complete the program, we will all be here when you finish". Brock left me off at the premises and kissed me goodbye. "Goodbye Brock" I waved him goodbye trying my hardest not to cry. I stared at Brock as he drove off hoping he could be here with me, but this is one battle I had to fight alone. I entered the building and checked myself in. This was it, it was a new start.

~*~

The Python Nu Kappa Girls were in their sorority house when the gossip started about Claire. "Oh my goodness you guys I wonder what happened with Claire"? Crystal Du Bois asked "Read the school newspaper Crystal"! Carrie Williams shouted "She's a druggie". She gasps "Oh my goodness now who's going to be Greek Council president"? Crystal asked. "I think it should be one of us, because we are the prettiest you know then that dyke". Heather Olson chimes in. "HEATHER OLSON"! Carrie Willams gasped. "Oh, don't be so dramatic Carrie, we all know she is she's just using Brock to cover it up". Naomi Jackson added. "I heard she quit school" Britney Davis added. "Of course she had to, we don't want a druggie running the Scare Games do we, she might fuck them up". Taylor Holbrook chimed. The entire sorority roared in laughter.

The Roar Omega Roar fraternity house passed around the school newspaper that had the announcement about Claire. "Hey guys, guess who's rehabbing"? Johnny Worthington III asked the guys in the fraternity house. Chet Alexander grabbed the paper from Johnny and looked at it closely. "That's a shame, that poor girl" Chet laughed as he read the paper. "Well that's what she gets when she plays around with the wrong monsters" Javier Rios added. "Hey wanna know something"? Reggie Jacobs asked. The entire fraternity turned to Reggie with all ears. "I heard she's all depressed and shit, like she cries herself to sleep". Reggie laughed. The entire frat house roared in laughter. "Bless her heart" Chip Golf laughed while pretending to cry like he felt sorry for her. "Hey maybe when she comes back from rehab she can join the Oozma Kappas" Johnny Worthington III added. "Oh Snap, Burn"! Chet Alexander replied to Johnny's putdown.

Every fraternity and sorority except for Eta Hiss Hiss were all gossiping about Claire and her recent check-in to rehab. Whether it was negative or positive it was gossip nonetheless. The whole school knew now and there was nothing that could stop them from gossiping and even bullying Claire behind her back. Brock was sitting in his dorm room missing Claire's presence, she brought so much happiness into his life that only a man in love could feel. He was drawing pictures of her in his notebook in class to pass the time. Each night he would get a phone call from her, that was the only thing he looked forward to, was getting to hear her voice again.

~*~Phone Conversation~*~  
Brock: I miss you Claire  
Claire: I miss you too Brock  
Brock: Don't cry Claire, it will be worth it when you finish the program, keep going, and stay strong  
Claire: Are they talking about me?  
Brock: Stop worrying about them, Claire you are there to get better  
Claire: Just tell me the fucking truth!  
Brock: CLAIRE STOP IT! It's not worth it! No need to get angry  
Claire: You know something Brock, and you're too afraid to tell me  
Brock: Don't worry about it  
Claire: They are aren't they, they are saying nasty things about me, those bimbos from Python Nu Kappa isn't it?  
Brock: Claire, stop it! They are not worth it!  
Claire: You're right they aren't, they have no right to judge me they have no idea what I've been through.  
Brock: It's okay Claire, just go to sleep and focus on getting better.  
Claire: Goodnight Brock  
Brock: Goodnight, babe.  
~*~End Phone Converstation~*~

Brock hated to see his girlfriend this way, he couldn't wait until she was back in his arms again. She was his everything. He was all she had. He hoped that she would finish the program and get better. Too many sleepless nights were affecting him and his classes, he would fall asleep on the desk and was falling back on his courses.

Brock was given a letter notifying of him and his failing, he was warned that if he didn't bring up his grades he would be suspended from school. "Claire, I will bring my grades up for you". He said to himself as he read the letter.

During Claire's free time in between rehab sessions she would write music, a talent she never thought she had until she got bored and started writing randomly. "You're so talented" a voice came from across the room she was living in. She looked up from her paper and saw another monster that was trying to pass the time. "It's okay to talk to us, we are all going through the same thing, you are not alone". He looked at her with compassion. "I'm fine, I just write in my notebook to pass the time, you know in between sessions and all". Claire replied. "Yeah I've noticed that". He replied and introduced himself "Hello, I'm Edwin, and your name"? "I'm Claire, Nice to meet you" she introduced herself. "You should write music" Edwin suggested. "Oh Stop". Claire blushed. "What you should". Edwin poked her rib. "That's enough". Claire jerked his arm away from her body. He poked her again "Tickle, Tickle". "Stop it, I'm serious I have a boyfriend"! She sternly told him. "What is he here, does he have to know"? Edwin asked trying to get something more than casual conversation out of Claire. "Get away from me, seriously". She warned him.

Claire was not here to make any friends, she didn't want to meet boys either seeing she already has a boyfriend. She wanted to get better so she can be with him again. "I love you Brock, I wish you were here to beat that Edwin dude up". She said to herself before she went to sleep for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

_*Meanwhile Back at Monsters University*_

The Oozma Kappa fraternity house was hosting a holiday party for all of their friends, Mrs. Squibbles was making apple pies and pumpkin bread. "I can smell the goodness of baking" Don Carlton said excitedly while he was walking down the stairs while the house was filled with the aroma of pies baking. "I'm just making some pies and pumpkin bread for the Oozma Kappa holiday party". Mrs. Squibbles said. "I know Squishy told me, it was Mike and Sulley's idea to have a party before we leave on winter break". Don informed her of their plans. "Well the OK guys are very lucky to have me that loves to bake" Ms. Squibbles replied enthusiastically.

"Have you read the school's newspaper lately? That poor girl Claire is doing drugs". Mrs. Squibbles informed him with genuine sympathy. "Oh I know, the entire school is gossiping about it they keep spreading rumors about her. Kids, I tell you, they feel the need to make up false stories and poke fun at her misfortune just for giggles". Don replied starting out of the kitchen window. "Oh Don, those kids are so insecure at this age, they are still trying to figure out their place in this big wide world of ours". Mrs. Squibbles reassured Don that kids will always be kids. "I guess, but you have to give it to the Eta Hiss Hiss, they are the only sorority that hasn't spread any gossip". Don informed her. "I am truly sorry for her misfortunes, I really hope she gets her life back together and can go back to school as soon as possible". Ms. Squibbles stated while she was waiting for her pies and pumpkin bread to come out the oven.

Mike and Don were making copies of flyers for the "OK Holiday Party". The flyers read:

_"Come Join Us for our First Annual Oozma Kappa Holiday Party"!  
-Games  
-Music  
-Prizes  
-Cake!  
"You don't want to miss it"!"_

All One-Hundered Twenty copies have been made, now all we have to do is going to Greek Council and get them approved". Mike exclaimed with excitement and determination. "Mike, you do know they don't have a president at this very moment".? Don asked worried of Mike's reaction. "How can I NOT know?! The whole school won't shut up about it". Mike whispered. "Well I was just wondering, You said about going to the Greek Council and you know"... Don trailed off in thought. "I know what"? Mike asked eagerly waiting for an answer. "About Claire's addiction problem". Don reminded Mike of her recent events. "Of course, but I'm assuming they made Brock the president for now". Mike replied. "You can't assume, we must know we need to get these approved before next week". Don exclaimed worriedly about the time restraints. "Don't worry, it will happen".

Mike knocked on the Greek Council office door; however, no one answered the door. Mike kept knocking, still no answer. Since Mike was too short to reach the peephole, he grabbed the nearest box to use as a step; however, that still wasn't enough. "Psst, Sulley, get over here"! He whispered from across the hall. "What Mike, no one is here let's just leave". Sulley, let me get atop your back and let me see what's behind that door"! Mike suggested. "No one Mike, we can just drop off the papers under the door and they will address them when someone gets here". Sulley shot down Mike's idea. "Please Sulley, we need to get these approved before next week"! Mike begged. "Just leave them here Mike, come on I'm sure someone will see them if they're placed before the door". Sulley suggested.

"May I help you"? Brock asked making his way to the Greek Council office when he spotted both Mike and Sulley hanging out before the door. "Yeah, I'm Mike Wazowski, Leader of the Oozma Kappa Fraternity and Can we Get these flyers approved"? Sulley looked at him and face-palmed. Mike handed Brock the Manila Envelope that contained all 120 flyers, his claw like hand grabbed the envelope and opened the door. "Thank you, I apologize we're kind of shorthanded now". Brock reminded them of Claire's absence. "It's okay we COMPLETELY understand" Mike replied "Thanks again, Brock" Sulley said before leaving. Mike poked Sulley on the side "Ow, what was that for"? Sulley asked aggravated. Mike motioned to Brock "Aren't you going to ask"? Mike asked "Come on Mike, we don't need to be delving into their personal business"! Sulley reminded him. "Sulley, that's just showing concern"! Mike slapped him on the wrist. "Oh really, since you're so courageous why don't you do it yourself"? Sulley asked irritated with Mike. "Good, I will"! Mike huffed.

Before Brock shut the door on them Mike interrupted "Hey Brock, by the way, have you talked to Claire? Is she doing okay"? Mike asked. Brock looked at them taken aback at their shockingly desire to know what was going on with their fellow student. "She's fine, thanks for asking". Brock replied. 'You are very welcome" Mike accepted the thank you and said goodbye. "Goodbye Brock, Until next time". Sulley greeted him goodbye and they were off to their classes. "I understand we're not friends with him Sulley, but the least we can do is show that we care". Mike protested. "I get it. I get it. I just don't understand why she did this to herself"? Sulley asked out of curiosity as they were walking back to their classes. Mike hit him on the arm again. "Ow!" Sulley yelped. "That is not the point, Sullley"! Mike scolded. "What I was just asking"? Sulley whined. "It is not your place to ask, like you said its not our place to delve into her personal business"! Mike argued. "Stop it, you are the one that asked about her, so I don't see why you are getting so worked up". Sulley agitated. "Well he is our fellow student, just wanted to be the better fraternity, you know since everyone is gossiping about her". Mike reminded Sulley. "I guess so". Sulley shrugged his shoulders.

Claire was doing very well in rehabilitation she was attending all her sessions and making sure she gets better; however, she missed Brock, she missed Monsters University, and she just wanted to return to normal life again. Knowing that there was monsters like her that were in troubling situations like herself made her feel better knowing the fact that she wasn't fighting this battle alone. She was finding more about herself that she ever did in her life, she discovered talents that she never thought she had. She was opening up more, it's a far cry from her lack of socialization before this all happened. Then, one day her estranged mother came to visit her in rehab.

"Claire, is that you"? A woman's voice sounded from across the hall. "Who are you"? Claire looked at the dark green monster with horns and webbed feet. "Good question, I happen to be your mother". She replied. "What the hell do you want, and how did you find me"? Claire asked aggravated that she came to find her in this state. "Claire, its been too long, I know this won't be some happy Reunion but I came to start over". Her mother explained. "You don't need to start over, what's done is in the past, the damage has been done already". Claire replied. "Claire, that's why I came to see you. I can understand why you are mad at me, you had every right to be but I know I can't change the past, but I have the chance to change the future". Claire's mother pleaded. "Why? Because I'm in here and now you feel sorry for me, first of all I don't understand how the hell you found me in the first place, second of all if you really loved me then where the fuck have you been the past twenty years"? Claire wasn't happy to see her mother, nor was she ready to forgive her right away. "Claire, it's okay now, I've sorted through my own problems and I am ready to take on the role of mother now". Her mother begged. "Why now? You waited till I was a fuckin' adult to finally realize that"! Claire argued. "Claire, please understand that I was your age when I got pregnant. I was still trying to figure out life myself too just like you are doing now. My boyfriend at the time wasn't loyal to me, after I gave birth to you, he wanted out. I begged him to stay. He stayed, but we were miserable and we selfishly took all of our problems out on you". Her mother explained. "You are partly the reason I am in this place, you do know that right"? Claire asked. "Claire, that's why I came here I feel like I owe you an apology". Her mother tried to reason with Claire; however, she wasn't backing down. "You owe me more than an apology, you owe me twenty years of my life that I will never get back. I missed out on a childhood because nor you or your boyfriend at the time wasn't ready to take on the responsibilities of being parents". Claire put her mother back in her place. "Claire, please forgive me that is all I want, even if we never cross paths again". Her mother tearfully begged. Claire looked down the floor in deep thought, wondering what made her come here, maybe she thought that she may die before being able to mend the fence with her estranged daughter, or maybe she felt sorry for her, or maybe she really did love her and she wanted her back in her life. "Why should I"? Claire asked "Because I can't forgive myself, not a day goes by that I beat myself up wishing that I could have given you a better childhood, I don't want to lose you, I love you Claire. Please give me a second chance". Her mother begged. Claire looked up at her mother and did what she didn't think was possible, she opened her arms and embraced her in a hug.

Claire was never able to forgive her mother until now, she blamed her for her drug addiction, her heartache, her recurring nightmares, her chronic depression, and everything that was wrong in her life. If only her mother only gave her the childhood she deserved, she wouldn't be in the state she is in now. But now, Claire truly knows that her mother loves her and wants her in her life. "It's going to be okay, I'm going to college, I am the Greek Council president, and I'm studying to be a scarer". Claire updated her mother on what was going on in her life. "That is good to know Claire, is there any special men in your life"? Her mother asked eager to get the juice. "Why do you ask"? She asked shyly. "Its a mother's prerogative". Her mother smiled like sly cat. "Oh yes, there's this guy named Brock, he's the Greek Council Vice President and we're totally in love with each other, we can't be happier. "Soooo. Is there any wedding plans in the works"? Her mother asked digging the dirt out of her. "No. Absolutely not. But I do plan on getting married eventually just not any time soon". Claire replied. "That's really sweet, you sound so happy when you talk about him" her mother commented. And she is, other than the Scare Games, Brock was the only reason that made her happy, and really the only reason she is still breathing and living.

"Don't make the same mistake I did, I know you love your boyfriend Brock but don't let love turn into something you are not ready for". Her mother told her. "It's okay mother, you won't have to worry about that" Claire expressed her feelings in a way that only a mother could read. "What do you mean, Claire"? She asked. "I'm not exactly the motherly type, just look at the state you found me, I have no self-control. I am a mess of myself". Claire explained. "Well you are getting help aren't you? She asked. "Yes, I am mainly for Brock and my reputation at the school". Claire replied. "Take your time Claire, I know your reputation at the school seems so important now, but you won't be at school forever". Her mother explained.

Claire finally had a relationship with her mother, she was glad about that but she never forgot about her lost childhood. Although, she has forgiven her mother, she will never forget the permanent damage she has done to her. "I know you have it in you, you are stronger than your addiction problem, you are going to get out of here". Her mother encouraged her. "Thanks". Claire replied. Before her mother left the rehabilitation facility, she left something on the desk on her room. Curious to find out what it was, Claire walked over to the desk and grabbed the mysterious object. To her surprise, it was a beautiful antique necklace that was peach and its cream colored silhouette of a Seventeeth Century woman. She held it in her hands and marveled at its beauty. She turned the charm over and saw some kind of wording on it, not easily readable with the naked eyes she grabbed a magnifying glass and held it up to the back of the charm. The charm read _Elizabeth Wheeler, 1776._ "Elizabeth Wheeler" Claire said aloud. "That can't be. The woman on the charm is a human". She thought to herself.

Claire was dumbfounded at the "gift" her mother presented to her. All her life she was a monster, she never knew anything of the human species. She was determined to find out who Elizabeth Wheeler was and her relationship to Claire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next morning Claire placed the necklace around her neck. Altthough she didn't know who Elizabeth was, she is determined to find out. Other than music, she kept her mind off of drugs by researching the family history in order to find out about Elizabeth. She grabbed her phone and called Brock.

*Phone Conversation*

Brock: Hello  
Claire: Brock! she squealed  
Brock: It's so nice to talk to you again, how is your recovery going? he asked  
Claire: Great, I talked to my mother after all these years.  
Brock: Really?! Oh my goodness Claire, that's great we're you able to forgive her?  
Claire: Yes, I did as hard as it was at first, she also gave me a necklace that I happen to be wearing now.  
Brock: Really, what kind of necklace?  
Claire: It's an antique necklace, there's a silhouette of a Seventeeth Century woman it's peach in the background and the silhouette is a cream color and on the back of it reads a name Ellizabeth Wheeler and it's dated 1776.  
Brock: WHOA, THAT IS OLD! He exclaimed.  
Claire: It is, and I presume she's human well the woman on the necklace is a human, so I'm doing research to find out more about her.  
Brock: What if she's still living?  
Claire: I doubt it, the human species has been wiped out centuries ago.  
Brock: But what if she's the last of their kind?  
Claire: She can't be, she's human. We're monsters.  
Brock: Then how is she related to you?  
Claire: That's what I'm trying to find out, Meathead!  
Brock: It's okay I'm sure she's like a great-great-grandmother or something.  
Claire: It was long ago, Brock  
Brock: That's what I'm saying, maybe she's the last of the human species and created our species.  
Claire: Don't be so stupid Brock.  
Brock: I'm not being stupid, I'm just speculating.  
Claire: You can't speculate something like this, this is something I must find out.  
Brock: I get it Claire, but that won't stop me from speculating.  
Claire: Brock, you're not helping any.  
Brock: WAIT A MINUTE! When we scare, don't we scare human children?  
Claire: We do, where are you going with this, Brock?  
Brock: Maybe it was left from the human world!  
Claire: But it can't be, then how did my mother find it and how is she related to us?  
Brock: Maybe your mother found it in a room, while she was scaring.  
Claire: Brock, I love you but you are worrying me.  
Brock: Well, there is only one way to find out!  
Claire: Brock, don't tell me that you want to go behind those doors.  
Brock: Then how else are you going to find out about this Elizabeth Wheeler person?  
Claire: There is such thing as computers, books, and encyclopaedias.  
Brock: What's the fun in that, we need to go behind those doors and find out!  
Claire: They are dangerous!  
Brock: If it was dangerous, you wouldn't be able to touch, feel, or even wear the necklace. It would have killed you by now.  
Claire: It's just a necklace, Brock.  
Brock: It may be just a necklace, but it's has some kind of meaning you need to find out who Elizabeth is and what better way to find out is to go to the human world.  
Claire: Look Brock, it's almost time for me to be getting to my session, I will talk to you later.  
Brock: Bye Claire, I love you.  
Claire: Bye Brock.

*End Phone Conversation*

Claire wasn't about to go to the human world, but Brock had a point. Elizabeth Wheeler is a human she was certain of that; however, the rest of her family were of the monster species. Her entire life, she was told that humans were made of toxicity and that they were dangerous to the monster species but Elizabeth is a human, and she was related to her in some way. All these thoughts ran though her mind, to think that she may be related to a human scared her, to think she may be part human scared her, it could also be the reason why the necklace didn't harm her. Not to mention that she had enough on her plate already.

That same night, she sat at her laptop and Googled "Elizabeth Wheeler" the search results were astonishing. Dating back to the early days to now, this woman was a historical figure. Claire kept scrolling until she spotted what looked to closely resemble the silhouetted woman on her necklace. She clicked on the image and enlarged it, underneath the picture it read _"Elizabeth Wheeler philanthropist, scientist, anthropologist, and biologist."_ Claire was taken aback at how smart this woman was, she was even more eager to find out who this woman was. She clicked the link, that this image was found on and found a whole slew of information. To her surprise, she was the first to create the abnormal species, which would be considered monsters and aliens. "What the crap"?. She said aloud to herself.

But how was she related to Claire, the question still remained. She was honored to be related to such a woman of high magnitude. The person behind her very own species could be related to her was something she couldn't wrap her head around. She couldn't look up her family tree because it wasn't readily available to her, she would have to go deep down into more research since the internet wasn't discovered when Elizabeth Wheeler was alive. To further validate her theory that she is indeed part human, she asked another monster staying at the rehab facility to grab hold of the necklace that she was wearing.

"Why do you want me to touch this necklace"? Sophia asked questioning Claire's motives. "Because you know humans are toxic right?, well this necklace belonged to a human, I touched it, felt it and I'm wearing it and it hasn't affected me". Claire explained. "And you suppose that if I touched it, it would affect me differently"? Sophia asked still absentminded of this whole exercise. "Just grab it, please"! Claire demanded. Sophia's four eyes fixated on the necklace her blue hair up in a messy bun with her horns sticking out of it. "Okay, I will if you say so". Her long fingers reached up to the necklace and grabbed hold of it. Sophia was shortened breath and struggled to breathe after she let go of the necklace she returned to her normal state. "See what I mean, it doesn't affect me like it affected you". Claire explained. "Maybe it's just a coincidence". Sophia shrugged her shoulders. But Claire knew it wasn't a coincidence, she knew that her theories were linked, she was related to this woman in some way.

_She was in the field of science and technology, she discovered how to recreate the next living species after the humans have been extinct. Her first experiment with the species was with a test tube, she had borrowed from the university's lab that night. Had her attempt failed she would have to figure out how to hide the evidence, if she succeeded, she would go down in history. That night, she grabbed a syringe from her lab coat and filled the test tube with the liquid substance that will react with oxygen. She placed it on her kitchen counter where the test tube dish lie._

The next morning the test tube lie with an unusual embryo that had grown overnight. There it lie, the world's first monster. To her amazement, she cupped her hands together in delight. She smiled at it knowing the embryo would have to be transferred to a "womb" so it can become a full grown being. This wasn't your normal baby, she was proud of her discovery though. Although she knew many would disagree, she knew that this was the future species of the world.

Back at the science lab, she transferred the embryo to the artificial womb so it can grow. Months later, she found a "newborn" monster in an incubator device. "You did it, you created the future species of the world". Professor Charles said to Elizabeth proudly. "I must have, I am a proud mother" She smiled at the precious being that lie before them. "Well we should keep her in a contained device for now". Professor Charles reminded her of the controversy this would stir up if this was shown to the public.

Kept in private, Elizabeth played the role of a maternal figure for the monster child, that had trouble fitting in with the human society. As the child grew up, she was confused and depressed because there was none other like herself. Elizabeth reminded her that she was the first of her kind, that eventually the human race will die off and there will be many other beings just like herself. She went by the name of Chelly "Primus" Wheeler. Primus, which a conjunction of Prime, as in first and animus, as in an animated spirit was her nickname.

Chelly never knew that she was merely an experiment in a laboratory by the time she old enough to understand, the human race had already been extinct. She then fell in love with another monster of her kind; therefore, she reproduced and that's how Claire was born.

That's when Claire had woken up, flushed, sweaty, and breathing hard. Her mother... an experiment in a laboratory so Elizabeth was her "grandmother". She couldn't wrap her head around the thought. She placed her hand around her neck to control her heavy breathing. Maybe she was half human after all everyone in school thought she was weird and this is the icing on the cake. She looked at her hands and noticed the humanoid features she had five fingers, as a human would she looked at her nose and noticed that some of her facial features could be possible as a human, other than the three eyes. "It doesn't make sense" Claire cried in the mirror. She couldn't move past the fact that she was the counterpart of a test tube experiment.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Claire had finished her ninety day program at the rehabilitation facility, she has admitted that she will come back to Monsters University a changed person. She knows more about herself, she's more confident than she has been her entire life. She has a reasonable explanation as to why her parents couldn't give her the childhood she deserved. She forgave her mother, and that was the hardest part of this process. While her stay at the rehab facility, she had discovered new talents that she didn't know she had before like writing music, singing, and playing guitar. She hopes to play the guitar at the next scare games opening ceremony.

Back at the campus, a banner read "Welcome Back, Claire" obviously made by the Oozma Kappa fraternity. She was in awe of the outpouring number of support from her peers. Her boyfriend Brock got his bullhorn and stood atop of the tables and made his over the top announcement "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN OF MONSTERS UNIVERSITY, CLAIRE WHEELER IS BACK AT SCHOOL LET'S ALL GIVE HER A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE"! he shouted. She just looked at him embarrassed and facepalmed. "Claire you missed so much while you were gone, Oozma Kappa had a holiday party and everyone was there, Sulley beat Johnny in the cake eating contest"! Brock chatted on while Claire just smiled at the pure sight of Brock again. "Have I told you how much I missed you"? Brock asked her sweetly. "You have, you shouted it from the top of the tables". Claire reminded him.

As they walked back to the Greek Council house Claire asked "Have they talked about me, Brock?" Claire looked at him directly in the eyes. "No". He lied, he knew more than anyone that her addiction problem was the latest tabloid to hit _The Daily Roar_. "You're lying, Brock" She could see right through him. "Look, Claire none of it matters anymore, what matters now is that you are better and you're alive". Brock reassured her. "They hate me, especially Python Nu Kappa". Claire reminded Brock. "Claire, that's enough, don't worry about them, you are better than them". Brock tried to convince her differently; however, she wasn't backing down.

As soon as they arrived back at the Greek Council house, Claire looked at Brock waiting for him to get the answers out. "Claire, stop it their opinions don't matter". Brock told her. "Don't make me hurt you, Brock". Claire threatened. "Why does it matter Claire"? Brock begged. "Because they talk about me all the time". Claire argued. "That's because they are jealous". Brock reassured her. "Jealous, because I'm Greek Coucil president, or because I'm dating the most hottest football player on campus"? Claire asked. Brock laughed "Well that is something, I'm no match for Johnny Worthington, big man on campus". "Oh stop it, Brock" Claire rolled her eyes. "Not the brightest crayon in the box, but the hardest hitter on the field". Brock teased.

Brock eyed the necklace, "Oh... is this the necklace you were talking about"? he reached over to get a closer look "DON'T TOUCH IT"! Claire gasped. "What, how come"? Brock asked confused. "You could totally die"... Claire warned him. "You know that for sure"? Brock asked. "Yes another monster grabbed hold of it and she almost died". Claire explained. "We should give it to Carrie Williams"! Brock laughed. Claire chuckled at his bitter low joke. "I'm serious Brock, I shouldn't be wearing it, it's too dangerous". Claire explained. "How dangerous can it be? I mean you are wearing it and you're perfectly fine". Brock asked. "That's the part that I haven't told you". Claire said in an intimidating way. "What is it, Claire"? Brock asked. "The woman on my necklace, Elizabeth, is my human grandmother, if that's what you want to call her". Claire explained. "SAY WHAT, HOLY MOTHER OF MONSTROPOLIS"?! Brock exclaimed "Shh, Shut up Brock, shut up no one else knows this other than you". Claire tried to hush him. "That is insane, Claire"! Brock couldn't wrap his head around the thought."Yes, but if this comes out, you know what could happen"? Claire asked. "What you could TOTALLY DIE"!? Oh my"! Brock teased. "I'm not kidding Brock, they could banish me from the monster world, or worse they could ship me to the human world". Claire said worriedly.

"Show and Tell time at the scare games" Brock laughed it off like it was harmless. "Stop it Brock, it's not a laughing matter'"! Claire grew angry with Brock, she normally doesn't do that but she was in a worried state. "I think it is, come on Claire it's a NECKLACE"! Brock reminded her. "It's not just ANY NECKLACE though, you even said it yourself". Claire told him. "When did I say that"? Brock asked confused. "Over the phone..." Claire refreshed his memory. "Oh yeah now I remember"! Brock exclaimed. "Duh" Claire responded. "Hey but honestly though, it could give you a leg up on the scare games"! Brock yelped with excitement. "It doesn't have any affect on humans, as it's not affecting me" Claire explained. "Not on humans, on the other monsters"! He shrieked. "I can't, it's too risky, they can die seriously". Claire warned him.

Claire knew she missed the Scare Games this semester but she was going to make sure she made it this semester. She loved the necklace but she knew she couldn't wear it everywhere she went. "Oh did I tell you?! I'm going to play the guitar at the scare games opening ceremony"! Claire exclaimed. "Really, since when did you play the guitar"? Brock asked. "While I was in rehab. It's like I turned over a new leaf I discovered talents I never thought I had". Claire explained. "That's great Claire, I just don't think you should do it at the scare games"... Brock trailed off. "What.. Why not"? Claire asked. "Because you are going to draw attention to yourself again, and bring about more gossip". Brock blurted out. "So they WERE gossiping about me"?! Claire asked aggravated at Brock for lying to her. "Claire, I'm sorry to tell you but you were the center of gossip the past month". Brock regrettably admitted. "So first of all you LIED to me, second of all you pretended it NEVER HAPPENED"! Claire grew angry at Brock. "I KNEW IT THOSE BITCHES ARE NEVER GOING TO WISH THEY WERE ALIVE"! Claire got so angry she punched the mirror in the living room. "CLAIRE"! Brock exclaimed.

"Get away from me"! Claire yelled at him. "Claire, your hand is bleeding"! Brock cried. "YOU LIED TO ME"! Claire sobbed. "That is not important Claire, your hand is bleeding we need to go to the hospital". "I'm not going to the fucking hospital"! Claire said through the tears. "Claire I was only trying to protect you". Brock tried to justify why he lied. "Protect me from what, Brock"? Claire asked still angry with him. "Protect you from those fake ass girls"! Brock explained. "Brock, you knew this all along and you hid this from me, how could you"? Claire asked. "I didn't want you to get hurt". Brock explained. "It wouldn't have hurt as bad if you told me this from the beginning". Claire scolded. "We will talk about this later, let's go to the hospital and get this patched up". Brock ordered.


End file.
